The Dragon Trainer & The Dragoness
by Daughter Of Insanity
Summary: I cant do proper summaries...but,this is a Hiccup X Reader...So yeah.*Jack Frost pops up out of no where* "Snowflake,snowflake,snowflake...*shakes his head*
1. Chapter 1

**Sharon:Hey guys! Its me Daughter Of Insanity!**  
**Jack Frost:OMG!I DIDN T KNOW!**  
**Sharon: Shut up Jack.**  
**Jack Frost: You know you love me snowflake.*smirks***  
**Sharon:Anyway, to my story. The Dragon Trainer-**  
**Jack Frost:& The yeah Snowflake we saw the title remember? Now get on with it.**  
**!I only own the plot of the story!**  
**Jack Frost:Good its time for us to go.**  
**Sharon:But I want to speak with the Reader.I really like this person*gestures toward you***  
**Jack Frost:*drags Sharon out of the room*LATER!You can talk later!Now its time for baking!**  
**Sharon:Oh Reader.*waves at you***  
_

**Narrator P.O.V**

Burk. An island which has just suffered the wrath of two alpha dragons last year. Now its a haven for dragons. .Yes. Dragons .The enemy of Vikings just 6 years ago. All this wouldn t have happened if a Viking boy by the name of Hiccup had given up on training a shot down night fury.  
Now, this boy was chief. Indeed, Chief. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third.  
Son of the late Stoick the Vast vanquisher of dragons.  
Its funny how fate twists and ,enough of history. Lets focus on the present.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

"Hiccup!" Gobber called.  
' Yes?' the famed dragon rider looked up from a new tail her was working on for Toothless his night fury.  
"The dragon all yeh can eat fountain has run out" "Again? "He moaned.  
" Yup" Hiccup sighed I'm going down to the docks then.  
The young man walks out of the work shop and goes toward the docks.

**ASTRID'S P.O.V**

The blonde watches him as he picks up a barrel of fish.  
She takes a deep breath and walks toward him nearly slipping on a slimy fish bone. He looks up.  
"Oh Hey Astrid!" She looked at him nervously "Hiccup, I've got to tell you something ."Hiccup nods focusing on not dropping the barrel. Astrid mentally slaps herself for feeling guilty.  
_You're doing this for your own good_ a voice in her head says. She looks straight forest green orbs of the boy in front of her.  
The butterflies in her stomach that went into a frenzy when she saw them has disappeard.  
The dizzy light-headed feeling she had when she saw him had died. She no longer felt those feelings.  
For the boy in front of her. Now those feelings came by with Eric. Yes Eric. The new guy. Stormfly loved him .and gradually, she fell in love with him as well. "Yes Astrid?" Hiccup asked.  
Her gut clenched. _Lets just get this over with _"Hiccup I think we should break up" She blurted out.

* * *

**Sharon:OMIGOSH so sorry its MY FIRST FORGIVE ME!Constructive Critisim is valued.**  
**Also, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**  
**Jack Frost:Snowflake are you ok?*looks at you*I think she has gone mad Sharon:BLUE CHOCALATE CHIP COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY!**  
**Jack Frost:Yayyy!**  
**Sharon:Except for Jack!**  
**Jack Frost:Yayy- What what?SHARON!**  
**Sharon:*runs away holding blue chocalate chip cookies*MINE!Anyway my dear Reader!HAVE A BLUE CHOCALATE COOKIE!IT TURNS BLUE ONCE YOU TAKE IT!( : : )**  
**Jack Frost:*chases after Sharon*SEE YOU LATER READER!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon:*sobs*

Jack Frost: Sharon!What happened?

Sharon:S-school is starting tommorow!

Jeff The Killer:Seriously?What's the big deal?

Sharon:I HATE WAKING UP IN THE MORNING!

BEN:Is that all? Queen.

Sharon:I cant update as easily as before!

Nico di Angelo:Uh-oh

Sharon: AND I HATE SCHOOL!I HAVE NO FRIENDS!IM THE LONER FREAK!

Jack Frost:Here have a cookie.

Sharon:Where did you get that?

Jeff The Killer:Ace Spirtwell gave it to him.

Nico:Yeah.

BEN:Dot be sad!GROUP HUG!YOU TOO READER!

Hiccup's P.O.V

W-what?He stopped in his tracks.

"You heard me right need to break is…someone else.

Hiccup's heart felt like it was contracting slowly in his turned aroud to face the blonde.

"Who?'

"Eric"

Hiccup drew in a shaky felt as if his heart had now decided to could'nt stand this.

Didn't he have enough?A stump for a leg.A dead father by the hands-no the paws of your best friend.

His life was cursed he looked into the icy blue eyes of the girl he though he had a future with.

The pain was too much he from his from it jumped on the back of Toothless and

Urged him to Toothless flew with his best .Away from it all.

*TIME SKIP COS I CAN!*

Hiccup's P.O.V

He was tired and so was was late nowThey had been flying for had yelled out all his frustration to the had flew further than didn't even know where he looked at could tell he was in no state to fly would have to stay the night at an scanned below and spotted an island straight a might be water and even hadnt packed just ran & now he was was the chief for the gods then spotted a small didn't look much,but he decided it would have to do.

TIME SKIP COS I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO WRITE & IM TIRED

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

Toothless landed in a clearing and dropped to the ground with a thud."Come on go get water.

Ä groan from his dragon was his only response.

Hiccup sighed and left in search of water.


End file.
